


Discovery

by lifevolutionary



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Abby hadn't had such a good view and time to study them she might have thought it was just another instance of Gibbs' complete lack of personal space when it came to Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Abby wiggled further under her desk, shifting her body into one contortion after another in an attempt to reach the really important wire that had decided to come unplugged. Each attempt just as unsuccessful as the last. She sighed and was about to start wriggling out again when Tim's voice sounded from out in the lab.

"She's not in here, must be out getting CafPow. The reports'll be in her office." Abby grinned, just the person she needed. She could get McGee to put those broad shoulders of his to good use helping her to move her desk, it was the only way she was going to get that wire plugged back in. She was about to call out to him when he spoke again, voice going low and turned on. It was a voice that years ago she'd been familiar with, now it said, "Jethro, What-?"

Abby froze. Was Gibbs out there? No-one called Gibbs 'Jethro' except for Ducky, and especially not in a bedroom voice. She carefully wiggled around till she could see round her desk, out into the main lab and had to stifle a gasp. They were standing by the lab bench; Gibbs pressed up close behind McGee, McGee looking back at him over his shoulder. If Abby hadn't had such a good view and time to study them she might have thought it was just another instance of Gibbs' complete lack of personal space when it came to Tim (something, she decided, she would definitely be re-analysing when she got the chance) but this time there was a considerable amount of body contact going on.

In fact, their position, as Gibbs whispered something into McGee's ear and Tim blushed and smiled in response, screamed 'couple' so loud Abby was surprised she could ever have missed it. And it wasn't 'we just have sex' couple-y-ness or even 'we've just started seeing each other' couple-y-ness. Abby prided herself on her ability to read body-language and right now, Gibbs and McGee's bodies were saying to her 'comfortable, established partners' in a very unmistakeable way.

When she realised this she suddenly felt uncomfortable; as if she was intruding on something private even though they were the ones in her lab. Before she had time to feel guilty though, Gibbs tugged McGee round by his jacket and kissed him and Abby went straight past guilt and on to panic, not even letting herself stop at appreciation along the way.

What the hell was Gibbs thinking? Her gaze flicked round, fixing immediately on the security camera on the wall by the door, then back to Gibbs and McGee. If anyone was watching…oh. Her gaze moved back and forth again. Clever, clever Gibbs. Of course he'd know where the camera was, she scolded herself for doubting him and looked back at the camera again, admiring his deviousness. From that angle, anyone watching on the monitors wouldn't see anything, other than more proof that the entirety of Team Gibbs had no sense of personal boundaries. It didn't mean Abby's own personal cameras weren't capturing the whole thing but that was another consideration entirely.

She was so busy considering that she'd have time later to indulge her appreciation that she didn't notice the two men pulling apart and Tim heading towards her hiding place, until it was too late.

He yelped when he rounded the corner and spotted her on the floor. She stared up at him silently, for once momentarily at a loss over what to say. When Tim's eyes widened, though, and Gibbs, appearing behind him, looked visibly worried as the gaze sweeping her office came to a sudden halt on her face, she knew what to do.

She let the lecherous grin that she'd been holding back spread over her face and levered herself to her feet before she flung herself forward. She hugged Tim first; worry morphing to surprise on his face and his arms taking a moment to come up round her. Gibbs was quicker on the uptake; hugging her back fast and tight with a relieved smile on his face.

When she pulled away, she put a mock frown on her face and her hands on her hips. "You two have been holding out on me. That's not nice." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the dead screen of her computer and smiled wickedly. "So you can move my desk for me to make up for it, you may have noticed I was having wiring issues." Tim smiled at her then, one of his 100 megawatt smiles that always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She took a moment to wonder if they did the same thing to Gibbs and then let her own smile rise a few notches up the evil-scale. "And then you can tell me all the juicy details."

The horror filled expression Tim turned on her then, was almost as good as the kissing.


End file.
